


Every Little Thing About You, Once Upon a Time

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Community: ds_snippets, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't ever really just start back up where you left off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Thing About You, Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the ds_snippets prompts of "assortment" and "chill."

When Ray was a kid, his dad always bought him Junior Mints. At the movies, from the snack machine at Carl's Garage, anytime. It was their _thing_.

So he's a little surprised when, a few days after his parents appear back in his life, they have him over to the RV for dinner and his dad gives him a chocolate assortment. One of those Whitman's boxes.

Ray figures for a second that maybe his dad just wanted to get him something _big_, a grand gesture of apology. But then his dad shrugs and says, "I couldn't remember what you liked."

Ray can't help making a tiny noise, because all his insides suddenly cramp and chill, from his stomach to his eardrums.

"What?" his dad says, and Ray says, "Nothing."

The conversation never really picks up again after that.

\---end---


End file.
